


Leather and Lace

by StrangersAngel



Category: The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Bethyl Smut Weekend, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, bethyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangersAngel/pseuds/StrangersAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth and Daryl stumble upon an abandoned biker bar and garage. Daryl falls in love. and lust. Enjoy the smutiness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> So I heard it was Bethyl Smut Weekend on Tumblr. I figured this was a good excuse to pop my smut cherry and hash out a PWP bunny that's been hopping around in my head. Hopefully it will give me the courage for my multi-chapter. (Please give it a read and review: It's called Honeybee) This is an unbeta'd one-shot, please feel free to read and review. As always, I don't own anything, I just like making them hook up. Enjoy! xoxo

Beth and Daryl had been walking for three days when they found the motherlode: A mostly untouched motorcycle bar somewhere outside of Newnan, GA. They had spent the last week in the forest and had reluctantly ventured towards civilization in search of some supplies and a roof over their heads. Ever since they had escaped the funeral home and Beth's attempted kidnapping, both had been wary of running into anyone else. 

"The Alley" looked liked it had been abandoned and locked almost since the world had gone to shit. It was a bar/restaurant/store in a generic looking industrial office park. Beth guessed that it had been overlooked because of its location. The last place anyone wanted to go at the end of the world was an office park. 

They found one walker behind the bar that looked like he had drank himself to death. He had an empty bottle of Jack and half a bottle of Oxycodone laying next to him on the floor. Daryl quickly disposed of him with an arrow to the head. As he bent over to retrieve the arrow, he found a half carton of cigarettes. "This is shaping up to be a mighty fine day!" Daryl murmured to himself as he pocketed the pills and the smokes before disposing of the body outside. 

Finding the rest of the space clear, Daryl made sure they were locked in and secure. The bar was connected to the store, and a larger garage area in the back. Daryl gravitated toward the garage and let out a low whistle as he lit a candle. 

A 2009 Triumph Bonneville was sitting in the middle of the room, coated in a thin layer of dust. It had 390 miles on the odometer. Daryl lit a cigarette and picked up a rag, meticulously wiping the dust off of the bike. 

"I think I'm in love...." Daryl quipped. 

Beth began to wonder where Daryl had wandered off to when he had been gone about fifteen minutes. She knew there was a garage/warehouse towards the back of the building, so she worried that he had been cornered or trapped under something.

Raising her knife as she held her flashlight in her mouth, Beth sighed audibly as she entered the large room and saw Daryl wiping down the motorcycle. 

"Shit! Daryl, you scared me! You were gone so long I thought something had happened to you." Beth said as she walked over to Daryl. 

Daryl looked up at Beth, looking like a kid on Christmas morning. "Sorry, Greene. I got a little...distracted." his face was unable to hide the joy of finding such a beautiful motorcycle, and the idea that they would soon be able to ride off to wherever it was they were headed. 

"I can see that. She's beautiful... should I be jealous?" Beth quipped. 

Daryl chuckled. "In a word, yes." 

Beth walked over and gave Daryl a peck on the cheek. "Good thing I'm not the jealous type. You have fun...I'll go amuse myself while you get this beast running. However, you will need to eat and sleep at some point..." 

Daryl was already back to work on the bike as Beth sauntered out of the garage. 

###

Beth spent a considerable amount of time looking around the bar, searching for anything useful. She found a bottle of Jack Daniels Honey whiskey and a few random cans of food. Deciding she didn't want to drink alone, she opened a can of corn and continued exploring. 

The store that was attached to the bar was random, to say the least. It looked like it was designed as a project to keep the owner's wife out of his hair while he ran the bar and worked on motorcycles. There were lots of cheesy trinkets, gag gifts, and biker related t-shirts, coffee mugs, flasks, etc. Beth pocketed a knock off Zippo lighter and wished she would find something interesting, or at least cool in here. 

As she headed toward the back of the store, she finally found something worth looking through. There was a long counter with high-end leather jackets, vests, pants, and helmets. 

Beth slid over the counter and began going through the clothes. Most of the jackets were way too big for her, but maybe there was something Daryl would like. She placed a few possible choices on the counter and continued looking for herself. 

At the very end of the rack she found exactly what she was looking for. Shimmying off her boots and jeans, Beth slid on a pair of black leather pants that had four silver buttons for the fly. They were size 00, and fit her like a glove. Looking in the mirror, Beth blushed. She looked like sin. At least from the waist down. Now to find a shirt. 

Beth found a basic black t-shirt with the Jack Daniel's logo on it in size medium. It was the least cheesy or offensive shirt in whole store. Since it was still a little large on her, she took out her knife and tried to modify it so that it would show off her lithe frame better. Cutting the collar so that it would sit off the shoulder, and fraying the bottom so that it showed off her tight stomach, Beth looked in the mirror again. 

Daryl Dixon was in so much trouble. 

Beth decided to change back into her regular clothes as she continued exploring. Timing was going to be everything. Her and Daryl were complicated, to say the least. They had grown closer since the moonshine shack and almost being separated at the funeral home, but despite Beth's efforts, Daryl was still holding back when it came to affection. They kissed, and whenever it got heated, Daryl would put the brakes on and say that he was too old and she was too good. She tried to reason with him, she told him she had slept with Zach and that she had been on birth control for six months. She had her supply on her in case something bad had happened. All that did was earn her a week of awkward silence. Sometimes Beth wanted to be bad. Lately, anytime she looked at Daryl for too long she wanted to be very bad. She knew he wanted her, he just needed a push in the right direction. 

Sighing as she headed towards the door connecting the bar to the shop, a book near the cash register caught Beth's eye. 

The Car-ma Sutra: Getting Off While Going Places: Sex Positions for Cars, Motorcycles and Airplane Bathrooms

She giggled. Oh yeah. Dixon was Done for. 

Beth tucked the thin book in the back of her jeans and pulled her yellow polo shirt down, hiding it just in case Daryl came back. She continued exploring, finding a break room for the employees. The room was lit by a single sky light, and had a set of six lockers along the back wall. 

Breaking into the lockers kept Beth occupied for a while---but the effort was well worth it when she found the stash of one of the former waitresses. Makeup, including a new tube of cherry red lipstick, liquid eyeliner, and some vanilla body lotion. Rummaging around the bottom of the locker, she also found a gym bag that had shampoo, conditioner, and a brush. The last bag she opened was the best: A new with tags black lace bra and panty set from Victoria's Secret. Jackpot. Checkmate. Game Over. 

Beth was going to bring Daryl to his knees...but she needed to gauge where he was at with the bike before attempting her makeover. 

Stashing her newfound loot, she grabbed a bottle of water, a can peaches,and a jar of peanut butter and headed back to the garage. Daryl was under the bike, grunting and messing about with a wrench. 

"How's it going, Dixon?" She asked. 

"Ok I guess. Damn shame this has been sitting with all the fluids in it for so long. I've had to flush the lines, still need to change the oil, replace the spark plugs, mix in some fuel stabilizer...guess we'll know if it works when I turn over the engine." Daryl sat up and looked up at Beth. "Is that for me?" pointing at the can of food in her hand. 

"Thought you could use something to eat. You've been at it for ages. How much longer do you think until it's working?" Beth asked. 

Daryl shrugged his shoulders as he shoveled peaches into his mouth. "Another few hours of work I suppose. What have you been up to? Find anything interesting?" 

Beth had to fight like hell not to blush. "Oh, nothing too interesting. Bottle of whiskey, and the food. Might have found you a leather jacket. I'll probably try and catch some sleep if you're going to be a while...but don't stay up all night working on the bike. You need some sleep too...and you can finish it tomorrow." 

Daryl nodded as Beth got up and left the room, "I'll leave you to it." she said. 

###

Beth took a very uncomfortable shower in the ladies room using a 5 gallon jug of water and a pitcher, but she was able to wash off the grit and grime and actually get her hair clean. Having time to kill allowed her to comb out her wet hair and style it in a french braid. She changed into one of the cheesy shirts she found in the store and her jeans. She hated putting her jeans back on, but she needed to be ready to run just in case. 

Sighing, it was dark out and the candles she found were only doing so much good. She made a bed on top of the pool table and hoped Daryl would come to bed soon. They needed to catch up on sleep, and the day had been blessedly free of walkers. 

Daryl stumbled back into the bar, exhausted from working on the bike all day. He saw Beth laying on the makeshift bed atop the pool table. He crawled up and curled around her. She stirred in his arms. "Mmm you smell good princess." He mumbled into her ear. 

"Found some more stuff while you were working. I'll show you tomorrow. Get some sleep Daryl..." Beth whispered. He was out before she finished her sentence. 

The next morning, Beth woke up and Daryl was already back at working on the bike.  
Beth packed up everything except her bag with her new outfit, and went to find Daryl. 

"Just about finished princess. I was about to try and start the engine. You wanna open that door for me so I don't kill us with fumes?" Beth nodded and peered out the door to check for walkers before wedging it open. The bike was small enough to fit through the double exit doors without bringing up the large garage door. 

Outside, Daryl climbed on the bike and kicked the starter, pulling on the throttle. The bike growled to life. Daryl grinned. "Looks like we got a new ride!" He said over the noise of the engine. "I'm gonna go around the block real quick to make sure everything's in order. Can you pack up our stuff?" 

Beth nodded and headed back in the garage. Game on. She thought. 

Back inside, Beth moved most of their stuff into the garage so that Daryl could load it in the saddle bags when he returned. She took her backpack, a candle, and her flashlight and headed to the ladies room to change. 

Shimmying on the new panties and leather pants, Beth felt herself transforming into the vixen that was going to seduce Dixon. She frowned a little when the bra was too big. Oh well. She'd just go without. Did I just say that? She thought? Yeah, I guess I did. I'm Bad Girl Beth... She smiled to herself as she did her makeup by flashlight. Her hair still looked cute in the french braid, but Beth didn't want cute...she went in for the kill as she unfurled her hair from the braid, revealing bouncy, sultry waves. Boom. 

Exiting the bathroom, she caught her reflection in a full length mirror near the pool table. Diffused morning sunlight streamed in from in between the boarded up windows.  
She looked hot. But what if Daryl thought she looked ridiculous? 

Beth grabbed the bottle of Jack Honey she left on the pool table and took a swig. It tasted better than the moonshine, and gave her the courage she needed to pull this off.  
She heard Daryl bring the bike back in the garage and call for her. 

"You almost ready, Greene? I got everything loaded except you!"

Beth looked at herself in the mirror. Oh yeah. I'm ready. Are you Dixon? she picked up the leather Jacket she found for Daryl and her backpack and headed into the garage. 

Daryl was bent over the bike, securing his crossbow to the front with his back to Beth as she strutted in. 

"I'm ready. Are you?" Beth hardly recognized her voice as she approached Daryl. 

Daryl turned around and nearly fainted at the sight of the new Beth Greene. Her legs seemed to go on forever wrapped in skintight leather, as his eyes roamed upward he saw a small patch of her smooth milky white stomach peeking out of the cropped shirt falling off one shoulder. When his eyes landed on her face his heart nearly stopped. Her blonde waves framing her big blue doe eyes and cherry red lips. 

A low feral sound resembling a wolf's growl escaped Daryl's lips as Beth sauntered up to stand beside him and the bike. 

He grabbed her waist and pulled her against him, whispering in her ear, "You trying to kill me Greene?" his voice low and strained with desire. 

Beth moaned and arched into his touch, grabbing his shoulders so she could stand on tip toe and whisper in his ear, "Maybe I want you to touch me the way you've been touching that bike for two days." nipping at his earlobe. 

Daryl growled again as he pulled her down against his hardness. One hand went up behind her neck and yanked on her hair, bringing her face away from his neck as he looked at her with wild abandon. 

He leaned over and caught her lips roughly, devouring her mouth, neck, and shoulders in a haze of licking, sucking and biting that left both of them breathless. 

As she pulled away slightly to catch her breath, Daryl's large hands snaked under her shirt, one hand landing on the small of her back and the other lightly grazing the underside of her breasts. 

Beth lifted her shirt off, and her breath caught as Daryl's gaze took in the sight of her flushed breasts standing at attention for him. 

Daryl caressed her breasts softly, almost reverently. It was as if he couldn't believe she was standing before him, half naked and wonton. She moaned softly as his calloused thumb grazed the sensitive flesh of her nipple. 

"Daryl..." her voice was thick with desire as he bent down and placed languid open mouthed kisses along her shoulders, collarbone, and at the juncture of her neck. 

Her fingers wove through his hair, tugging him lower toward her breasts.  
Daryl chuckled low as he nipped at the sensitive flesh. The combination of his voice and teeth reverberated through her; channeling a hot bolt of desire that left her skin feeling like it was on fire. 

Daryl knelt down in front of Beth, like he was bowing to royalty. He looked up into her eyes with an intensity that made her nearly collapse. Grabbing her hips strongly, he pulled the taut planes of her stomach to his mouth and ran his tongue along the waist of her leather pants. Her breathing became more shallow as she felt consumed by the heat pooling between her legs. 

".......Daryl....." she mumbled his name like a soft plea as he continued his unrelenting campaign of kissing and gently nipping at her skin. 

As his head dipped lower, he made sure to place one hand behind the small of her back to hold her up. He openly bit at her inner thigh through the leather pants and raked his fingernails down her other thigh. 

"...Oh... my.... God!.................. Daryl!!!"

He nuzzled the apex of her thighs and breathed in the heady scent of her sex and leather. Looking up at her with a devilish gleam in his eyes, he spoke right against her core. "mmmm....You ready for me Greene?" 

Beth fell back against his arm resting on the small of her back, nearly collapsing as he slowly worked her down to the floor. He balled the leather jacket under her head as he placed his legs in between her thighs. Beth's blonde waves fanned out from her face like she was underwater. 

Licking his way back up her chest, his whiskers created the most delicious friction as they scraped along her pale smooth skin. Daryl caught her mouth in a bruising kiss. As he pulled back for air, he braced his forearms on either side of her, hovering above her as she lay on the cold concrete floor flushed with desire. 

Daryl's eyes were darkened with the passion burning through his veins like a rolling storm. Beth could see he was still holding back a fraction of the beast within. 

His voice was low and ragged, "You sure about this?" He wanted to hear her say it. 

Beths lips were swollen and her cheeks glowed as she looked up at the archer. "I've never been so sure of anything in all my life, Daryl. Kiss me. Touch me. Devour me. Fuck me. I need you." Beth reached up and pulled his face back down to hers. 

Daryl broke away from Beth's mouth and licked his way back down to the first button of her leather pants. Settling his weight between her legs, he gripped her hips with both hands, effectively holding her down against the floor. Looking up at her through the hair falling in his face, his blue eyes glowed as they met her hooded gaze. 

"Watch me..." he said as he used his teeth to tug the first button of her pants open. 

Beth moaned and bucked her hips upward, but Daryl held her firm. 

He tugged the other buttons open and placed a kiss on the flesh freed between the buttons fly. His hands pulled at her pants, freeing her legs from their leather confines. Her pale flesh broke out in goosebumps as she felt the cold of the concrete beneath her on her bare skin. 

Daryl leaned back and looked at her splayed out on the concrete floor in nothing but a tiny pair of black lace panties and almost came in his pants. He was worried he wouldn't last long, and he had been teasing Beth for what seemed like an eternity. This was the most fun he had ever had---this foreplay was probably longer and more satisfying than the combined total of all his other sexual encounters. 

He bent over and ran a finger across her slit, his finger becoming drenched from her arousal. He licked his finger and his eyes fluttered closed at the taste of her desire. "So sweet. You taste like dessert." She moaned loudly.... "Daryl, please...." 

He growled again as he ripped the black lace panties from her body, leaving her open and dripping in front of him. 

When his hungry mouth latched onto her core she almost passed out. He had been teasing her for so long his tongue had made one pass across her clit when she bucked against him and let out a scream that reverberated through the room. He continued lapping at her until she came a second time. He nuzzled her inner thigh as he leaned back on his knees. The evidence of his own desire was visibly pulsing through his jeans. 

Beth went to sit up and unbuckle his pants, when he gently nudged her back down. 

He kept his eyes on her as he undid his buckle and slid his pants down. His cock sprang free and stood rock hard and ready. 

"This is all for you sweetheart, you ready for me?" he stroked his hand roughly down his length. 

Beth licked her lips slowly as Daryl took off his vest and shirt. On some level, he knew there could be nothing between them. He would bare everything, and she would love him. 

Daryl ran the head of his cock over her dripping clit, making them both moan loudly.  
As he slowly slid his length into her tight channel, it took everything in him not to come on the spot.

"Beth...." he gasped. "You're so tight, angel..." 

She craned her neck up to kiss him as he became fully seated in her. 

Beth brushed the hair away from his eyes so she could dive into their cool dark depths.  
She never felt so complete, so alive. She bucked her hips up against him. 

"Daryl....ugh... you feel so good...." she moaned as they found a frantic pace, both eager to bring the other to completion. 

"BETH!! Fuuuuuuck!" Daryl yelled as she jutted her hips up and clenched around him. The spasms of her third orgasm bringing him over the edge as he collapsed over her. He rolled them over so she was laying on top of him as they rode out the aftershocks of their union. 

His knees would be shot to hell tomorrow, but it was worth every ache and pain. Daryl placed a chaste kiss on Beth's forehead as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck. They both dozed on the cold concrete floor, utterly spent. 

His eyes fluttered open as he heard Beth pulling on her leather pants. She grinned down at him. "Enjoy your nap Mr. Dixon?" she bent over and kissed his forehead as he sat up. 

"I don't know if I can have you wearing those, Darlin. I can't go walking around with a raging hard on everyday." Daryl playfully swatted her ass as they both finished getting dressed. 

Beth giggled. "I have big plans for you and these pants Mr. Dixon." She said as they gathered the rest of their stuff. 

Daryl lit a cigarette and took a long drag as he opened the large garage door. 

"That a fact?" He smirked as he walked back over to the motorcycle. 

"Well I bet I can make you come as we go, darlin'...hop on." 

Beth wrapped her arms around Daryl as she pulled he body flush against his back. He kicked the starter and the engine purred to life. He revved the throttle and heard her moan as the vibrations echoed through her sensitive nerves. She held tight and rocked gently against the seat as they drove off into the golden afternoon light. Page 27 of the Carma Sutra, she giggled. They were going to have fun working through the rest of the book. Especially page 32. 

Beth grinned into his back and thought of all things she was going to do to him once they found a safe place to stop. Daryl found her hand and kissed it as they turned onto the highway leading away from town. 

The world may have ended, but in this moment, she was just a girl in love on the back of a motorcycle.


End file.
